Walk the Line
by DunktheLunk
Summary: An old, familiar face returns to the Galaxy, but he's...different. Now it's up to Rey to bring him back from the brink.


The Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren, sat on his throne, troubled. He should have been pleased. The First Order was as powerful as ever. His new flagship, the Mega class dreadnought Unto Darkness, was nearly complete.

But now he was confused. He had sensed a powerful presence in the force somewhere nearby. Not Rey. No, he knew what her presence felt like. This was something, older, more powerful. More disciplined. Suddenly, a young officer ran in.

"My lord, beg your pardon, but we have a situation." The officer said as he bowed. "A small ship managed to infiltrate the perimeter and landed in the hanger. Reports of a cloaked, hooded man wielding a black lightsaber have been coming in from around the ship."

Before Kylo could reply, there was a crash outside the door, followed by blaster fire and the district sound of a lightsaber. Kylo stood as the blasters and screaming fell silent.

Suddenly, the officer began choking and grabbing his throat. Kylo had seen that before. A force choke. He ignited his lightsaber as the doors to his throne room flew open. The officer dropped to the ground as a man walked through the door with an odd shaped black lightsaber in hand.

"What do you want?" Kylo yelled, pointing his lightsaber at the intruder. To his surprise, the man began to laugh.

"What do I want?" The man said "Justice."

With that, the man attacked, lunging toward Kylo, driving him back. Kylo blocked the attack, but just a few swings into the duel, Kylo knew he was outmatched by the stranger. Desperate to gain the upper hand, he lunged at the man. To late, he realized it was a mistake. The man reached out and grabbed him with the Force, throwing him back into his throne. The man walked slowly toward the throne, keeping Kylo pinned down.

Kylo managed to get a hand up and pulled his lightsaber toward him, but the stranger cut it in half as it flew past. The man stepped up and put his hand on Kylos head.

For the first time, Kylo could see his opponent's face. A long, thin white scar ran across his face from his right jaw, across the bridge of his nose, and just above his left eye. The mans eyes were strikingly blue, and Kylo could see long blueish grey hair up under the hood.

"Who are you?" Kylo managed. "Why are you here?"

The man began to laugh. "My name is Ezra Bridger, and I've come to bring balance to the Galaxy."

Kylo screamed as his skull was crushed in his helmet.

Rey was sitting in the cockpit of the Mellenium Falcon when she felt Kylos death.

"He's dead." She said suddenly. Poe and Chewie looked at her

"Who?" Poe asked.

"Kylo Ren." She said. "I…We had this...connection…It's hard to explain, but I just felt him die."

"Are you sure?" Poe asked

"Positive." Rey said. "Something is happening to the First Order. Go to the Korriban System. Now." Chewie did so without question.

"Rey, you're sure he's dead?" Poe asked again.

She nodded. As they came out of hyperspace, her feelings were confirmed. Burning in orbit around the planet were the remains of almost two dozen First Order star destroyers, along with five Matador dreadnoughts, a Mega class dreadnought and three First Order orbital shipyards.

"What the hell happened here?" Poe asked.

Chewie roared, and Poe looked at Rey. "He says there's a massive ship on the edge of the system." She told him.

They turned on the video screen and sure enough, a huge star destroyer like ship was sitting nearly half a lightyear away. Even from that distance, she could feel something powerful in the Force. It wasn't dark, but it wasn't light either. Suddenly, the ship jumped into hyperspace.

"What was that thing?" Poe asked.

"I don't know, but it's obviously not friends with the First Order." Rey said. "Come on, we need to report back."

They returned to the newest Resistance base, Ryloth. She needed to talk to her new master about the ship and what she had felt.

"Master Syndulla?" She called, walking into the massive library of their hosts home.

"Rey?" A voice called from somewhere in the maze of shelves. "I didn't expect you to be home until tomorrow morning."

"I found something, and I figured you needed to here about it." She replied. She heard a thud, then saw a figure flying through the air. There was another thud as he landed in front of her.

"Well, what did you find?" He asked.

At thirty four years old, Jacen Syndulla was the spitting image of his father, Kanan, with bright green hair and blue eyes. After the war he had been taught by Luke at the Jedi Academy, but had gone home to help his mother just before Kylo had destroyed it. He was now one of the oldest surviving Jedi in the Galaxy.

"Someone killed Kylo Ren, and a single ship destroyed an entire First Order fleet." Rey said.

"How do you know it was a single ship?" Jacen asked.

"I saw it." Rey said, holding up a hologram of the scan of the large ship.

"Hmm, that's an odd design for a ship." He said. "Kind of looks like an old Executor class destroyer, but more streamlined. I guess it's a good thing though that whoever or whatever did kill Kylo, but I'm worried they may not be as friendly as you think. There are old records of ships coming from the Unknown Regions and attacking both Republic and Sith forces, but that force was said to have been defeated."

He scratched his head, thinking "You need to talk to Master Tano about this." He said She's explored the Unknown Region for years. She'll know more about it than I do."

"Where do I find her?" Rey asked.

"Best guess, Yavin." Jacen said. "That's where she was last time I talked to her."

"Then I'm off to Yavin." Rey said, turning around to leave.

"Rey, you should know this about Ahsoka." Jacen said. "She's not exactly a Jedi anymore, and may say some things that might confuse you."

"What do you mean?" Rey asked.

"It's a long story, but she was expelled from the old Order at one time." Jacen said "She doesn't follow the Code, and practices a little of both sides of the Force. Just be careful."


End file.
